The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid tea rose variety which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as `Jacaranda` and as pollen parent the variety known as `Gold Medal (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,177).` The varietal denomination of this new rose is `Suntick.`